M151A2 TOW
}} M151A2 TOW is an ATGM jeep for the United States that first appears in Wargame: European Escalation. History M151''' is the sucessor of the Korean War M38 and M38A1 Jeep Light Utility Vehicles. The M151A2 fielded a significantly revised rear suspension that greatly improved safety in fast cornering. The M151A2 now had Semi-trailing arm suspension comparable to what most late eighties premium German cars had. Many smaller upgrades including improved turn signals. The M151A2 can be identified by the large combination turn signal/blackout lights on the front fenders, which also had been modified to mount the larger lights, as opposed to earlier A1's that had flat front fenders. TOW is the main heavy anti tank missile of the US Armed Forces. TOW means "'T'ube-launched, 'O'ptically-tracked, 'W'ire-guided. Entered service in 1970. Samples were sent to fight in the Vietnam War. TOW can be launched by vehicles, helicopters and on a tripod. Overview Available to NATO forces, the M151A2 TOW gives access to its upgraded variant, the M151A2 I-TOW. A very cheap tank destroyer with a very small ammunition storage, the M151A2 TOW can be a valuable asset for ambushes behind enemy lines to put pressure on the enemy everywhere on the map. With its good but not perfect accuracy, you might prefer the M151A2 I-TOW to be certain to hit, due to ATGMs' overall unreliability in the field. The M151A2 TOW's main characteristics compared to other ATGM tank destroyers are: *A small size *A small ammunition storage (4) *No armour *A very small price *Good accuracy *A great operational range Like most tank destroyers the M151A2 TOW has poor optics compared to its range. It is best to be close to reconnaissance units when fielding an M151A2 TOW, the M151A2 Mutt being the natural partner due to very similar characteristics in size and price. A pair of M151A2 TOW with a M151A2 Mutt being an optimal team. Also, tank destroyers are best used in ambushes and in small groups, or right behind your main tanks. Due to the small size of the M151A2 TOW, it is easier to use it that way, but it is also extremely vulnerable to return fire. Because of this, it is best to fire one or two of the missiles and relocate to an other position. Planning a path of retreat with several ambushing positions can be extremely rewarding. Because it is harder to spot, it is possible to infiltrate enemy lines and ambush your opponent's vehicles as they reach the main front, without it being a real loss if destroyed due to its price. Remember that as an ATGM weapon, if it loses sight of its target, the missile is lost, so position them where you will have a clear field of view. The ATGM can't be shot and will be lost if the tank destroyer moves, is destroyed or stunned during the process of shooting. Weapons ''Red Dragon''''' See Also *Wikipedia: M151 MUTT Variants Category:Tank Destroyers Category:European Escalation vehicles Category:Red Dragon vehicles